


Into the Shadows

by patheticpunk



Category: Frank Iero and the Future Violents (Band), Frank Iero and the Patience, Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alpha Gerard Way, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blow Jobs, Bottom Frank Iero, Dom Gerard Way, Initiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masochism, Omega Frank Iero, Omega Verse, Sub Frank Iero, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Top Gerard Way, Verbal Humiliation, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, a sorry excuse tbh, but im trying, idk this is bad, sorta??.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patheticpunk/pseuds/patheticpunk
Summary: (in all honesty, this horrendous, but I’m trying to improve on writing in this genre cause I love reading it and would like to write it properly.)Frank didn’t know what to except on his sixteenth birthday, but it certainly wasn’t this.





	Into the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> okay, I tried. I don’t know much about this kinda genre (the whole werewolf omega alpha thing) but I love reading it, and this is my sad attempt at writing one. I’m gonna give myself the benefit of the doubt and say I improvised, so some things won’t be completely accurate to the rules(??? I have no ideas) of writing this kinda fic. but if in some miraculous case this is good, I’d love to write more, hopefully better, ones.

Frank knew this was a bad idea from the moment he left the house. No, it was nit the best idea to leave into the dark on Halloween night, into the woods of all places. There was no escaping the hunger of the night, which would devour you the moment you stepped outside, but he could've at least tried to avoid being swallowed whole by the monsters that had also sacrificed themselves to the dark, in hopes of capturing their own prey.

Frank, as he'd known since a young age, was much too superstitious and anxious to deal with such dangerous activities on such a terrifying night. Sure, Halloween was now an excuse for free candy and fun costumes and even its roots didn't seem too threatening, but a part of Frank was always reminded of parents who'd been too scared to send their kids out on this night, fearful of demons that lurked the veins of such evil souls, hopeful to catch a foolish person who'd dared to take the journey outside.

These things didn't scare Frank as much anymore, he couldn't have that, not when he spent half his time around Gerard, someone obsessed with all things creepy and crawly, gore an especially promising favorite of the older boy. Frank wasn't completely healed of his fright though, that would never be true. In fact, he was still insanely terrorized but the idea of half the things in this world—especially ones that weren't confirmed; demons, vampires, ghosts, ghouls, and monsters of all sorts. 

Fear gave quite the adrenaline though, and it pumped through Frank as he peddled as fast as he could to keep up with the others, hoping they were kind enough to slow down when they noticed his struggle. Unfortunately, they either didn't care, or were too caught up to notice his struggle. 

The cool air whipping through his hair felt awfully nice though, and, usually, he loved activities such as these, stupid decisions on a cool fall night, but he loved them when Gerard was around. Without him, it was just plain terrifying, and idiotic. Sure, with Gerard it wasn't too much different, but then at least Frank knew his fear was some sort of entertainment for the older, and stupid decisions weren't actually stupid if you had someone so stupidly genius around. 

Frank shook his head in a failed attempt to get his hair out of his face, noticing they were approaching a small hill. The others stopped peddling, standing up a little on their bikes and gliding down the hill easily, laughing to themselves. Frank didn't follow the groups lead though, instead keeping the same speed, hoping he'd get a little advantage in keeping up.

"Frank! Whatcha doin back there?" Pete had turned around, seeing Frank so far behind, separated from the rest of them. Frank smiles weakly at him, trying not to seem like a complete dumbass when he was still peddling desperately on a bicycle that had had little green dinosaurs on it before he'd painted over them, sometimes he regretted that.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming!" Frank called up to them, though he doubted they cared wether he was caught up with them or not. 

———

"Oh." Frank said when they'd reached their destination, hit hard by fear when he was where they were headed. 

A large house stood in front of them, not quite creepy and old like you'd think, but fairly new, probably built in the early 90s, and seemingly abandoned soon after. It was quite big, with two floors and a large white wall around it, more fashionable than menacing, with a nice, thick wood gate, which hung off its hinges like it'd been blown off. The idea didn't seem too impossible.

Graffiti stained its tinted, grimy, popcorn texture walls, painting out random slurs and names. Frank didn't find any of the previous too threatening though, no, he found those parts of the house almost charming, but Frank simply couldn't deal with the windows. The windows, which were broken, shattered so long ago glass only clung to the edges now, tearing up the already tattered curtains, that blew out like they would in a movie, so aesthetically terrifying, he could see a teenage girl risk her life just to get a single shot of her in that window. At this point, Frank really wished Gerard was around, he'd eat this shit up, and probably bring a camera or something in hopes of finding a dead rat, or taking a picture of Frank when he wasn't looking. Or taking a picture of Frank while he showed him the dead rat, that'd be the real catcher. Dead things and Frank were Gerard's bread and butter. 

Well, probably his wet dream, but that didn't sit well with Frank on a night like this, so for his own good, he ignored the obvious. Or he tried to.

"Scared, Frankie?" Ryan asked, tilting his head a little as if he was actually questioning him and not just mocking him. 

"N-no," Frank answered, his eyes darting to Ryan's annoying face, who was smiling cockily. "No, I'm not scared." That was the biggest lie Frank had told since the ninth grade when someone asked him if he liked his best friend, which, though cliche, was so absolutely true that everyone had seen right through it, but left it alone. Frank sorta wished they hadn't left it alone now, cause it took him way too long to get around to addressing it, but that was besides the point. The point in this moment, and the moments to come as well as moments passed, was that Frank was absolutely terrified and missing Gerard, the two things were a toxic mix. Not even intoxicating, just plain toxic.

"Oh, stop teasing him," Pete pushed Ryan a little, acting like a mother who was sick of her kids bullying each other. Well, he was sick of them bullying each other, or more like everyone bully each other and then having Frank not part of this violence until Gerard is like hey what the fuck go bully them back which Pete secretly despises cause he's a single mother who would like to protect her only innocent boy from that thank you very much. "You know he's scared and that's not bad, you'd be scared too, Ryan," Pete whispers harshly at the other.

"Yeah, if I was a fucking baby like him." Ryan scoffs, kicking the dirt road like it's the rotting carcass of Franks dignity.

"Shut up, you're fucking fourteen." Pete tells Ryan, who turns a deep shade of red cause he hates when they pick on his age, it simply turns him from a cocky asshole to a scared kid who's biggest problems are his acne and the fact he can't get a date. Frank giggles, cause Ryan is almost never the butt of the joke.

"Can't we just go in already?" Ryan asks sharply, throwing his bike to the ground, though the thing was so beat up it barely mattered.

Pete and Frank set their bikes down too, Pete smiling at the house while Frank have it a nervous glare, more disgusted than scared, like he was looking at a plate of cat food. Ryan pushes both of them out of the way, approaching the gate first, pounding his fist on it like he was actually knocking on a door. "Come on, you two."

Frank and Pete follow after, Frank last, which gave him so much more anxiety than it should. He didn't like being out in the open one bit, and really kinda wished they'd had a whole squad to walk around him and keep him safe, like a wall of humans.

As the group entered the house, Frank felt a warmth run through him, like a welcome home, but he felt as if that warmth should've been the icy, teasing fingers of death, running through him like a warning. Frank shivered uncontrollably visibly, but it was a good shiver, the kind you get before yawning or when you're cuddling someone and everything feels so soft you have to shiver. It was a really nice shiver, it made him wanna curl up and go to sleep, which he was almost mad at himself for. This place is fucking terrifying, what are you doing? Frank scolded himself, trying to ignore the glance Pete gave him when he noticed Franks reaction to the new environment.

"Are you okay?" Pete asked, whispering almost, presumably so Ryan couldn't hear. Not that'd he'd really noticed, he was too preoccupied by something or another, like always. 

"I'm fine, just, tired." Frank answers, brushing Pete's concern off as following directions to check in on him every ten minutes or so, orders no doubt given by Gerard.

Frank, with his new found warmth wandered away from their small group, finding himself down a long, creaky hallway. It was something out of a horror, a hallway like this, and he'd probably be crying if his body would let him in the moment, but the fear didn't really set in stone, it was present, but not enough for Frank to take much notice to it. Frank could practically feel himself swaying with each step, like he was dancing to the ominous tune that crawled through his movie programmed mind, subconsciously feeding him more fear than what he was really feeling.

The wind practically swept him up then, carrying him to the end of the hallway easily, like he needed to be there. It was quite the anticlimactic end, seeing as he found a simple room. Sure, it seemed maybe interesting to explore, with tuns of furniture scattered around, covered by sheets, and little knickknacks lined across the shelf, ghouls and ghosts and cute little cats, but also small portraits of the Virgin Mary and other religious figures, as well as crucifixes, were found all across the room. It reminded Frank just a bit of his own home, which his mother had decorated with all sorts of things, especially including religious figurines of all sorts.

In the very corner of the room, something caught Franks attention. A mirror, abnormally large and quite beautiful, completed with a perfectly shined and intricate golden frame. The mirror itself wasn't in the greatest of shape, with black splotches and even a crack in the corner, it seemed to be almost a bad omen, a sign disaster was approaching, but at this point, Frank was ready to welcome it with open arms.

Frank knew looking into a creepy mirror in a real life haunted house (or whatever this was) wasn't exactly a great idea, but he couldn't help himself. He approached it with careful steps, probably being overly dramatic, but being cinematic when no ones watching was a specialty of his.

Franks reflection in the mirror looked so raw to him, as if someone had stripped away layers of his outer being to see what was truly inside, dissecting him with his best interest in mind. He looked tired, worn out, but somehow still new, juvenile and in need of growth. Tonight, on his sixteenth birthday, he seemed to start to realize he was going to be thrusted into adulthood quite soon. Maybe sooner than he thought.

He stared at his reflection for a while longer, oddly caught by his own reflection in a way he never had before. Maybe it was the teenage hormones coursing through his veins, or the simple fact he turned sixteen messing with his psyche, but he couldn't look away. In fact, his eyes only wandered when they were captured by a more alluring force, the look of two glowing, yellow eyes staring right at him, hungry and vicious. He wasn't scared though, he just knew he couldn't be. 

"Frank," a voice said, seemingly coming from the mouth of whoever owned those eyes. "Frankie, come here." Frank nodded, finally turning around and taking a hesitant step towards the voice. "You're so silly, darling, don't you recognize me?" With those words, it clicked in his head, and Frank took a step back. Though, you'd think the realization of who this was would comfort the boy, it only wrecked him once more.

Gerard stepped out of the shadows then, his eyes dulling back to their vibrant colors, those these were much less scary than the others.

"Aren't you glad to see me?" Gerard asks, a smirk plastered across his face. Frank sighed, walking up to him now, shaking away the fear as he snaked his arms around the olders waist, breathing in his shirt happily.

"You scared me," Frank murmured, his voice muffled by Gerard's shirt. He was only partly lying, he had been scared. Or, at least, he should've been.

"Don't lie to me, I see right through you," Gerard whispered, caressing Franks head softly, as if he was trying to soothe and upset him all at once, a juxtaposition even Gerard would have trouble achieving, though not impossible.

"W-what?" Frank asked, wondering how Gerard had figured him out so easily. He always did, but Frank didn't lie to him much, so it always came as a surprise when he was caught.

"You like it here don't you?" Gerard questioned, seeming genuinely interested now, his coolness dropping to a more concerned look, as if he was scared Frank was gonna say no. Frank eyed the floor, a bit embarrassed as he nodded his head, yes, but Gerard just smiled and kissed the top of his head. "It's usually not this dark, I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay?" Frank said, a question lying underneath his words, what did Gerard even mean? Frank was so utterly confused by the entire situation, Gerard appearing out of nowhere, acting like this, hell, he didn't even know where Ryan and Pete went. "What're you doing here?"

Gerard chuckled at him, he seemed so calmly happy, and Frank was barely surprised. Gerard loved places like this, he loved anything creepy, which was funny, considering Frank wasn't very creepy at all. "Happy birthday, pretty boy."

"Gerard, you've already wished me happy birthday a thousand times," Frank laughs, tapping his foot to the silent beat that flew through the house. 

"Frank, I wish you would've realized today is very special by now," Gerard practically scolded him, rolling his eyes like he was actually peeved. Before Frank could register anything, Gerard ripped him away from their spot in the room, quite literally kicking open the door and stomping out into the entrance way, where Pete and Ryan stood, both of them strolling back and forth and chatting quietly, almost as if they were waiting for something. 

They seemingly only noticed Frank for a second, not seeing Gerard. "Frank, you should probably go back—" Pete started, but stopped when he noticed the older, instead trading his words for a tense stance and a look that Frank didn't really recognize. "Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh'." Gerard mocks Pete, and Frank is surprised by the level of hostility in his voice. "You shouldn't be so surprised to see me, Wentz, unless you were hoping I wouldn't show up." At this point, Frank is scared he's gonna have to stop Gerard from throwing punches, and over nothing, as far as he can see at least. 

"Cmon dude, calm down." Pete tries to reason, being careful and even taking an odd step back, which Frank finds weird. Pete isn't scared of anyone, especially not Gerard, who can barely kill a fly most days, despite his horror obsessed persona.

"Calm down? I can't—" Gerard takes a breath, and Frank squeezes his hand almost subconsciously. "Fuck, I need to, we need to..." Gerard shot a nervous glance towards Pete, replacing the violent glare he'd held moments ago. Pete looks at him like, "What the fuck don't bring me into this it's your shit to deal with and ew" and Gerard sighs again. 

"Frankie," Gerard started, the pulling the younger away from the two other boys and down the downstairs hallway as he spoke. "I don't know if I should explain this all or just get on with the task at hand, but it's very important you listen to me."

"Sorry, Gerard, but I'm not even sure what's going on." Frank says confused, to say the least, and it can't seem to get much better when Gerard sits him down on the bed all serious, like he's about to get an A class lecture.

"You're gonna think I'm fucking insane." Gerard shook his head, holding Franks face in his hands, which sorta make the younger want to step on his foot to get him to stop, because having your face squished wasn't ideal.

"Well, I'm already pretty confused, you might as well try and explain," Frank smiles, trying to be warm in the face of this... something? Danger, no, but an overplaying sense of something unreadable, hungry and growing, ready to take. And Frank was ready to give. "Uh, besides, I love you, I'll believe you. We're both a little insane."

Gerard laughs heartedly, "Okay then, I guess." He scratched the back of his neck, thinking for a moment before quickly closing the door all the way and locking it. Frank gives him a confused look, which goes totally unnoticed. 

Gerard weighs his options for a moment more, ignoring Frank as he sits next to him, deciding if it would be easier to explain things to him or just go right ahead and kiss him. He decides on the latter.

Frank is shocked when the older kisses him, and gasps when the others lips hit his, subconsciously pushing the younger back a bit, but after a few moments of feverish kissing, Frank giggles into the kiss, but still tries to kiss back as best as possible. As much as they seem to do it, neither of them think they'll ever get tired of kissing the other.

Finally Frank gets a chance to breathe. "What was that for?" He asks, still laughing a bit, nervously now though, as Gerard is much too busy kissing down the youngers jaw to answer his question. He enjoys it, of course, but worries about the others just a few rooms away, besides, he'd never really gone all the way with Gerard before, or anyone for that matter, and the way the older had been acting earlier leads him to believe that might be on the others mind. "What're you doing?" He breathes.

"Kissing you," Gerard answers easily, continuing further down Franks jaw and to his neck.

"O-okay," he stumbles over his words clumsily, trying to relax. Of course the two had done things of this manner, but the older had always assured him he had no intention of taking his virginity prematurely, which, though sometimes disappointing, was usually reassuring, to Frank, who otherwise would've been worried about letting Gerard down, or being pressured into something before he was really ready. 

Gerard wraps a hand around Franks thigh, pulling his legs up so he's laying on the bed completely, giving the older a better angle as to straddle him and continue working on his neck. Frank doesn't fight Gerard's actions, his mind too overwhelmed to really say or do anything.

Gerard smiled at Franking, knowing he must've of sensed something was different, knowing that meant everything was falling into place. God, he loved it when that happened.

"I love you so fucking much," Gerard whispered against Franks neck, he was ecstatic, while Frank seemed to be more... nervous. No, no, that wasn't good, that wasn't what Gerard wanted at all, sure, he'd usually love to see his boy all nervous or scared, it usually meant the younger would wanna cuddle up to him, not to mention he got off to others fear, a fact that was blatantly obvious but went undiscussed because it would just scare Frank more, all in all, it was a terribly exiting cycle, but on this particular occasion, fear or hesitance was not welcome. Frank needed to be sure, Frank needed to need him, and vice versa. "Do you love me?"

"Of course, what kinda question is that?" Frank answered with complete surety, reassuring Gerard, who knew he couldn't fuck this up, it would ruin everything. 

Gerard threaded his hands through Franks hair tightly, yanking slightly, as if to test bounds. The younger gasped at the sudden pain, lips remaining slightly parted, and fuck, Gerard wanted lick Franks lips, in all their teasing glory. But he could, couldn't he? He was in control here, he thought to himself, and so he did. Frank could barely take in what Gerard was doing to him, it was nothing really, slow and playful, the kinda things they'd do if they were just hanging out, watching a movie, but this was so, so different somehow. Like he could feel it coming. 

Frank wanted to say something to the other, but he couldn't, he felt like he needed to, but his body had very different plans, and so did Gerard. The older bit his boyfriends lip, tugging it into his mouth to suck on it gently. Gently. Gently, was an odd word to describe the man staring at Frank, the man whose eyes seemed to have so much buried beneath the the dark colour that replaced his usual hazel irises. God, he looked scary, so scary Frank could get on his knees right there and then. Fuck, not only could he, he wanted to.

Gerard's mouth found itself a place back on Franks next again, the younger boys breathing uneven and nervous, a delicious fact Gerard couldn't ignore. 

"Why so nervous, darling?" Gerard asked, his voice breathy enough to tickle Franks skin. Every move he was making was so delicate, planned out and decided on, and Frank could barely take it anymore. As anxious as he was, he really just wanted to the older boy to go ahead and jump in with both feet. Frank wanted everything from Gerard, and he wanted it now.

"Please, if we're gonna do this, can't you just, do it?" Frank pouted, and Gerard chuckled, Frank obviously didn't get it, but he would, soon enough. "This is torture, mentally and physically."

"You're so dramatic!" Gerard accused, laugh at Frank, who proceeded to wrap his arms around the older, tucking his face into Gerard's neck bashfully.

"Sorry," he murmured.

"Please sweetheart, I'm just flattered you want me this much," the older smiled reassuringly, and mentally scolded himself for being so insensitive. Frank hated to be made out as stupid, even jokingly, and Gerard knew much better than to test that. 

Ever since Gerard had known Frank, he'd been sweet, and fairly innocent. All Gerard had wanted to do was protect him, and love him. But Frank was strongly against that. As innocent as he was, or is, he was much more aware of the horrors of the world than Gerard would've liked him to be. Frank told him straight and clear, he'd deal with his own problems, fight his own bullies, he would protect himself, the whole lecture was just a list of things Gerard knew he could do for the younger boy, and would much rather than let Frank, but he agreed anyway, even if he did cheat sometimes. 

Eventually, as Gerard got older, he found it harder not to snap at those who threatened Frank, whether it be a simple off look or direct verbal assault, the urge to smash their head in was strong, and sometimes inevitable. He'd hate for Frank to find out the violence that has occurred because of him. Gerard's change in attitude was finally solved on his own sixteenth birthday, where his dad was elected to explain to him that he (and most of his family and neighbours) was a werewolf, meaning he'd have his first change, and, to Gerard's shock, would be finding his mate very soon. When asked how he'd find his mate, his father told him it'd be quite obvious. Gerard was an alpha, something that had become quite obvious to his parents and older relatives in his late middle school years, when his scent started to appear, also the same years his feelings and protectiveness towards Frank became clear, opting both families to go down the path of waiting till it was necessary for them to know, their sixteenth birthdays, the age they would first turn and begin other werewolf practices. Neither families had nothing against the idea of the two when they realised they may be mates, in fact they were happy for it to be someone they already considered family, but it was unsafe to tell younger teenagers, especially alphas, that they were werewolves in fear of them becoming extremely possessive over their mates (something that was unavoidable but could be delayed). 

But, now that it was Frank's sixteenth birthday, which means he had to tell him them about it all, and, if Gerard was being honest with himself, most of it was very unbelievable. I mean, werewolves? Mates? It was the kinda thing you'd hear in a shitty teen drama, but it was also the shitty teen drama of their life.

On top of that, time was running out. Gerard needed to tell Frank soon, because, despite it being unlikely, it was possible Frank could turn or go into heat the next day, which would be absolute hell if he didn't at least have some idea of what was going on.

'You'd love me no matter what?" Gerard blurted out, staring down at Frank through locks of dyed, greasy hair."You'd believe me?"

"Gerard, we've been over this. I don't think I could ever stop loving you, even if you fucking killed someone. Now, why are you being so ridiculous. Somethings off, I know it." Frank crossed his arms over his chest, giving Gerard a questioning look as if he was the one in authority. Gerard would hate to admit how upset Franks attitude made him, he wanted to grab the brat by his throat and tell him who was in charge. Fuck. 

"The things I wanna do to you," Gerard murmured, and Frank gulped as the older looked at him with those same eyes as before. Predatory and hungry, like a wild animal, and though Frank couldn't say it sat well in his stomach, it somehow felt right, despite how wildly turned on his was now, he also felt safe with the older, as he always did, even when he was fucking threatening him. "You fucking spoiled brat."

"I-I'm, I'm sorry?" Frank asked more than apologized, and the older gave a wavering smirk.

"There's something I need to tell you." Gerard started, moving to lay down next to the other, deciding now was as good a time as any. "And you have to promise not to laugh or instantly tell me I'm lying, cause I'm not, as ridiculous as this sounds. And you can ask, Pete, or even Ryan, your mother and father know and so do mine. Fuck, you can ask half the town if you need to but you have to at least listen to me, okay?" 

Frank nods, too afraid now to give a verbal answer. 

"You and me, we, we're meant to be together, you know that. But, it's, it's more than that, really." Gerard sighed, and Frank tried his hardest not to question what he was saying just yet. "There's something in our genes, in our instinct, in our ancestry, in our species, for fucks sake, that draws us together, that makes sure we end up together, for better or for worse."

"What? Like, mates?" Frank scrunched up his eyebrow, understandingly confused. 

"Yes, sweetheart," Gerard laughs, more at himself than Frank. "Exactly like that. Just like your mother and father are, and my mother and father are, just like every damn relationship in our community. We all have this in common, it's what comes along with our... change. The change brings mates, responsibilities, titles, and rankings, things that have usually been determined by our older family members by simple observation. Most importantly, this change brings animal instincts along with the animal itself, and, that's really not something you can ignore. You've seen it with me, even if you don't wanna admit it, you know how I am, possessive, but it's in my nature, as you needing me would be in yours."

"Gerard, you're speaking in tongues!" Frank scolds the older, now pouting to himself. Not only is he confused by what Gerard is saying, he feels as if the older humiliated him on purpose. So what if he needed him a bit, he didn't need him need him, obviously. "I don't need you, I want you, I love you, there's a difference. I'm not dependent on you, I can stick up for myself, do things for myself." 

"I know, it wasn't supposed to come out that way. But it is true. I need you, you need me, that's the point of mates and all, to be together forever, to be the perfect match, you understand?" Frank nodded weakly, obviously not totally in agreement, but letting Gerard think he was. "You'll understand after you've completed the change." Gerard sighs.

"What change are talking about?" Frank questioned, placing a hand on Gerard's arm, simply to be closer to him. 

"The one I went through, the one Pete went through, the one you will, and eventually Ryan too. We all go through it, it's what makes us, us. A little less human, but something more... special. This is our history, or ancestry, what we've been doing for years and will continue to do. It's the lifestyle you must follow, one you can't choose, but one that is carried with you throughout your life, your birthright and your obvious fate since you've been born. It's up to you to decide whether it's a blessing or a curse, maybe a bit of both, but no matter what, you're stuck this way. This is the change that will graduate you from a mere pup to your, fullest potential." Gerard exaggerates his last words, and Frank is staring at him, shaking almost. He feels as if he's been confronted by a mad man, but at the same time, he's ashamed to say something deep down believes him.

"Are you trying to say what I think?" Frank scrunches up his eyebrows, giving Gerard a look he can't describe. "You know I believe almost everything you say, but werewolves, Gerard? That's absurd."

For some reason then, despite expecting Frank to be reluctant to listen to him, Gerard was absolutely enraged by Franks disbelief. As awful as it sounded, Gerard's ideal would be for Frank to follow him blindly, he wanted absolute control, and he knew, when given that, he could make the right decisions for the both of them. In a flash Gerard was over Frank again, but instead of staring at him lovingly as he had before, he all but growled at the terrified boy under him, pinning Franks wrists to the oddly clean and fresh smelling bed, a fact he hadn't noticed till such an inconvenient time like this. 

"Absurd?" Gerard spat at Frank, daring the boy to challenge him, to give him a reason to tear the other apart. "You're the only absurd one in this room. So cmon, if you think I'm so absurd, Frank, tell me, right now. I fucking dare you, you absolute brat, fucking do it, give me a good fucking reason to show you what happens to sluts who can't seem to fucking listen."

"I— I, well, I, fuck." Frank stuttered, trying to make a logical sentence before he finally gave up, whimpering in defeat, looking up hopelessly at the older. Just the way Gerard liked it. "I d-didn't mean to. Please." 

"God, you're so fucking oblivious. Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't feel this." Gerard slid his leg in between Franks thighs, pushing his knee into the younger crouch to feel the bulge growing in his pants. "This, this isn't your average horny, teenage mess, believe me I've seen that, especially from you. You love being my little whore, don't you, sweetheart?" Frank moaned at that, giving in as Gerard laughed at him, almost cruelly. "This is your nature, our nature. Everything I want, you want, everything you need, I need. You, my darling, my love, my absolute pride and fucking joy, are mine, and mine only."

And suddenly, the switch inside Frank was flipped, the lights were turned on, his eyes were open, and he was seeing the world so fucking differently. He wanted to please Gerard, wanted to let the older know he would do anything for him, he needed him, as much as he hated to admit it. Frank couldn't help but believe Gerard now, about this whole thing, it almost seemed quite obvious as he lay, petrified and half hard, Gerard's nails digging into his arms—most likely drawing blood—his breath hot and heavy, beating down on the youngers pale skin. Not to mention his eyes. His eyes, once a lovely hazel color, found themselves to be changing, they would go dark, yellow, even red, always hungry and always terrifying, they always seemed to drift off to Franks eyes, and soften, even just a bit. 

Frank threaded his fingers through Gerard's hair, breathing shakily. 

"I'm sorry, alpha," Frank said, ashamed with his head hanging low. "I-I believe you now. I t-think I can almost, feel it." Frank's honesty was music to Gerard's ears. This was how it was supposed to be, no matter how cynical or disbelieving the werewolf, they would always come around soon enough. Omegas were especially easy to convince, typically if their alpha was the one delivering the news. It was in an omegas nature to follow their alpha almost blindly. Hell, alphas and omegas were always easier to convince, their strong werewolf tendencies shined through and through. 

"Good boy," Gerard smiled fondly, cradling Franks face with a gentle hand. Gerard was thrilled, his boy was finally his, a moment he'd been waiting for since the news had dropped on him two years ago. Everything he knew about mates sounded so lovely, having Frank to himself, forever, that was something he'd secretly been dreaming about since their late middle school years. "So good."

"T-thank you," Frank tripped over his words, Gerard is so close, he can feel his breath on his neck. God, he's so warm, his skin is sizzling, he'd burn up right in front of Gerard, he knew it. 

I'm at your fucking mercy and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Please," Frank whined, shutting his eyes tight and baring teeth, he looked so pained, so agonizingly beautiful. "You c-can't, please, don't- don't do that, fuck."

"Don't do what, baby? I don't think I'm following," Gerard could laugh, he was overjoyed, this was so perfect. "Do you wanna go celebrate with the others? We can do this some other time, darling."

"N-no, I mean, no, I uh, I-I don't know," Frank looks to Gerard, not sure what to say. "Do something, anything, please, I want anything you can give me."

"You're so beautiful," Gerard licks his lips, and Frank shivers in response, casting his eyes away from the older boy in embarrassment. "The things I wanna do to you."

"The o-others will wonder what we're up to, w-we should really be getting b-back–" Frank looks as if he's on the verge of tears, and Gerard gives him a look of question, he doesn't wanna hurt his boy, but everything Frank is doing is sending mixed signals. "I- I want you, but I'm scared. This is all so new, you just told me something about myself almost everyone knew besides me."

"You're right, I'm sorry, you're just so tempting, especially now." Gerard loved the feeling of Franks fingers brushing up and down his arm, he looked and felt so small from this perspective, so fragile, delicate, fucking perfect. "I've wanted this for so long, I've wanted this before I even knew I could have you. I had this stupid fucking crush on you for forever, and then, two years ago I just couldn't take it anymore. I needed you, but I thought I could just be an asshole and sleep around till I felt better. But I never felt better, and there you were, always, looking so gorgeous and innocent and everything I ever wanted. You were my best friend, how fucking wrong is it to want your best friend like that, your best friend who was always so oblivious to the worlds evils, your best friend you swore you'd protect from anything that could possibly hurt them. I think you were the only person who didn't see how much I needed you, how much I loved you, needed you to love me. When I found out we were meant to be together, I, I jumped on it. That's why I kissed you on my sixteenth birthday, cause I knew you were mine. So pure, my angel."

"I'll always be your angel, but I'm not as innocent as I was before we started dating." Frank remarked, his heart still swelling at Gerard's words, the older boy made him so happy. He'd known Gerard had liked him for quite some time, but he'd never heard all that, it was like something out of a movie. 

"No matter how many times I see you looking like my fucked up fantasies, you'll always be pure in my eyes." Gerard knew that everything he'd ever wanted from Frank was reciprocated by the younger to at least some extent, and while the desire to be bound and gagged, beaten and absolutely torn apart would usually erase any aura of innocence, Frank had seemed to have held his purity throughout his relationship with Gerard, something that was fairly challenging considering Gerard had a bit of a, fascination of sorts with all things twisted. Whether it be gore or lustfully sinful dreams of his lover, Gerard had never been "vanilla" in anything, sex or otherwise. "My angel's just a bit naughty, huh?"

"Y-yeah," Frank wanted Gerard on his lips, he wanted to taste the older, he wanted to make Gerard so so happy, make him proud, he wanted bleed, he wanted to hurt, he wanted it to hurt so bad. Frank wanted to do, he wanted to feel, all those terrible things that showed his alpha how much he loved him, adored him. "I w-wanna do something for you."

"And what's that, darling?" Gerard asks, conversation growing drying on his lips, he wanted less talking, more... friction. 

"Whatever you want." Frank breathed, his thoughts barely hitting him, everything in his head was clouded by Gerard, and thought the older had this effect for years previous, this time it was much more uncontrollable. Franks eyes widened when he realized what he had said though, and could practically hear the thoughts that ran through Gerard's head at his words. "I mean except for, y'know, I j-just don't think I'm ready for that– I'm sorry, I'm so fucking stupid for this but I–" 

"It's okay, it's okay. Calm down, we have all the time in the world." As much as Gerard wanted Frank, he much rather know his boy was happy, and comfortable. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to. If you want we could go home, I'm sure you're tired, maybe it's best you get some rest."

"No. I said I wanted to do something for you, and I'm going to." Frank stated firmly, trying to be demanding, but Gerard almost giggled at his fake, bossy persona. It wasn't that Frank couldn't be bossy, it was an often occurrence he'd have some kind of mood swing and end up being bratty, Gerard didn't usually mind it, but every once and in a while, he relished in the satisfaction of teaching his boy a well deserved lesson. But when frank tried to act like he was in charge in any kind of way, Gerard found it fairly amusing, Frank couldn't even tell peers what to do, he was timid and shy, and relied on Gerard to deliver any bad news, because, while Frank prided himself on being independent, he'd never been able to tell someone to do something they wouldn't want to, he just wasn't pushy like Gerard was. Gerard had once stood outside the school handing out flyers for one of Franks clubs, and people weren't very good at saying no to Gerard, so it was easy to say Frank had plenty of attendees at his next meeting. "I w-wanna make you happy. W-what do you want me to do?"

"Why don't you get on your knees, babe? I'm thinking my baby boy wants a good taste of me, is that right?" Gerard asked, and Frank nodded eagerly. Frank enjoyed this kind of thing as much as Gerard did, oddly, but the feeling of being so fucked over by the older boy was so incredibly arousing to him. 

"Yes, alpha." Frank said, doing his best to slide off the bed without being the clumsy mess he usually was. "It feels different now..."

"What does?" Gerard questioned calmly as Franks eyes avoided him, he looked obviously nervous, and Gerard wondered why. 

"I loved you before b-but," Frank forced himself to look up at Gerard, gulping down his nerves the best he could. "Now I feel as if I'd die without you."

"Yeah... me too." Gerard agreed, watching his boys eyes light up at the confirmation that the older felt the same way. "I need you as much as you need me."

Frank rested his hands on Gerard's crouch, originally planning to move to unzip his pants, but instead freezing when he feels the older buldge under his fingertips, unable to move. He looks up to Gerard helplessly, as if he isn't sure what to do, or if he can do it at all. Gerard isn't sure what Frank is fucking doing, but it's driving him crazy, seeing him all wide eyed and scared, but still so urged to please. Gerard placed his hands atop Franks, orchestrating them to move towards his zipper. 

"It's okay, sweetheart." Gerard breathed and Frank could barely comprehend what he was doing, but he knew he knew his mouth was watering and his skin was as hot as the hell his mind was putting him through, torturing himself like Gerard's idea of a good time wasn't enough for him. 

Gerard swears his whole body shuts down when Frank finally touches him, he'd never get used to his boy's soft hands and subconscious delicacy, always such a misleading, shy touch to be followed by what came next. 

Gerard sighs as Frank finally takes him into his mouth, and for something seen as so dirty, the feeling of being enveloped in the slick warmth could almost be described wholesome. "That's it, sugar."

Though Frank looked far from confident as he took Gerard farther and farther into his mouth, he knew exactly what he was doing, and surely held some smugness in knowing how easy it was for him to make the older so desperate for him. Frank knew exactly how to drive Gerard wild, exactly what turned him on. 

Frank stared up at Gerard innocently, something that could almost be marked off as disgraceful in such a situation. It was sinful, really, how Franks little action would make Gerard feel, and how Gerard's feelings would make him act, and finally, how Gerard's actions made Frank feel. It was such an awfully delicious cycle, in which Frank would fall helpless to the hands of the older, Gerard loved being in control, knowing he had absolute power, he loved seeing Frank vulnerable and scared, but Frank would be lying if he didn't say the thought of being brought to tears and pain all to pleasure his lover was more than appealing, as terrifying as it may seem. 

Frank trailed his hand up Gerard's thigh as the older threaded his fingers through his hair tightly, making Frank moan around his dick, sending sparks of teasing pleasure through his body. Frank finally reached up to pat the orders side, a sign Gerard new all too well.

"What?" Gerard almost spat, his tone making Frank whimper submissively and nuzzle the inside of his thigh apologetically. "You want it hard already? Want me to fuck your mouth, slut?" 

Frank nodded shyly, his mouth still working around the olders dick slowly. He knew Gerard wanted it as much as him, but he also knew Gerard was right about him being a slut for wanting to be so fucking ruined, but the thought only made him giggle at himself. 

"You want me, honey? Fucking take me." Gerard growled, gripping Franks hair painfully and forcing him to take it all in at once, the surprise making Frank give out a severely muffled squeak. "God, you may be easy, but you feel so fucking good." Gerard groaned as he thrusted into his lovers mouth steadily, Frank doing his best swallow around him, an unavoidable mess of saliva and pre cum running down his chin and giving his lips an almost innocent looking gloss. 

Frank hastily reached down to palm himself through his pants, anything to give just a bit of relief to his steadily growing hard. Gerard caught sight of his boy's actions and growled possessively, yanking on Franks hair to make the boy look up at him.

"Whores don't touch themselves while they're sucking cock, you selfish brat." Gerard scolded, taking a good look at his doll before spitting in Franks face, making the younger scrunch his face together instinctively. "You wanna feel good? You can hump my leg like a good boy. Cmon, show me how desperate you are." Gerard pressed his foot onto Franks crouch, the younger letting a small moan at how shamefully good it felt to have his alphas foot on his crouch and his dick shoved in his mouth. 

Frank wrapped his arm behind Gerard's leg, letting the older fuck his mouth harshly as Frank moved his hips on Gerard's leg desperately, and oh fuck he could cum from just this. It was sorta fucked, but definitely not the most fucked up thing the two got off on, the two were almost addicted to the way they made each other feel, and though Frank would be lying if he said Gerard didn't corrupt the hell out of his once extremely innocent mind, he still blushed every time Gerard talked to him with that snarky confidence he had, and got nervously excited whenever the older whispered all the terrible things he thought up when the youngers angelic form danced its way into his sick fantasies. 

""You're such a dirty, dirty boy," Gerard moaned, his movements harsh and fast, the tears building up in Franks eyes only working as motivation. Gerard was one sadistic fuck, and Frank relished in the olders devilish reaction when tears started to spill down his cheeks. "That's right pretty boy, cry for me, cry for your alpha. You love how good this hurts, you're just as fucked up as me, and I fucking own you. You got it?"

Frank whimpered, knowing his was gonna fucking cum in his pants any moment now, his orgasm wound tight in him as Gerard's words just added to the pressure of it all.

"You're mine, I own you, bitch, and you fucking love it, don't you? Humping me like the dog you are, fuck," Frank knew Gerard was close as he spewed the hottest bullshit his mind flurried with, his thrusts messy and his skin damp with sweat. "Fucking slut, taking my big fucking cock like this whenever I want. Can't wait till I can fuck you in the ass, probably so fucking tight, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Gerard let his load loose into Franks mouth, moaning as the younger sucks him dry and swallows most of his seed, the rest of it spilling out of his mouth and down his rosy red face.

"You're so beautiful," Gerard comments to a cum covered Frank after he comes down from his high. "You want help, sweetheart, are you just gonna keep bumping my leg like that."

Frank nods shyly, gasping as Gerard gently pulls him off the ground and lays him on the bed, staring down at the younger lovingly as he reaches into his pants.

"Such a good boy," Gerard says as he grabs Frank, knowing it won't take long. "So good for me, aren't you? So perfect..." 

As expected Frank cums after a few tugs to his dick, moaning and clinging onto Gerard desperately, his hips moving to ride out his orgasm as long as he can. Gerard looks down to his panting boy, lifting his hand to his lovers mouth and having Frank taste his own nut off of the olders outstretched fingers, licking it up like its the last drink of water in miles of desert. 

"Such a gorgeous little put, aren't you baby boy?" Gerard whispers against Franks slicked lips, kissing the younger delicately, such a dirty, messy feeling as Gerard goes as far to stick his tongue in Franks corrupted mouth. 

Breaking off the kiss as to avoid tiring him out again, Gerard moved off of Frank.

"I know you're tired sweetheart, you can sleep. We'll talk more in the morning." Gerard assured him, taking off his boys shoes in an attempt to make him more comfortable.

"But, Gerard, this isn't our house, we can't just stay here." Frank expressed his worry drowsily, forgetting what they just done in a "strangers house" in his sleepy state. 

"Don't worry about it sweetheart, just sleep." Gerard smiled, kissing his cheek. Before Frank could protest again, sleep overtook him. They had a long road ahead of them as new mates, and Gerard was more than excited for it all.


End file.
